Just Five Minutes Alone
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: Jade needs to talk to Tori. It's really important but it just isn't working out. Follow Tori and Jade through this incredibly drama filled day. A cute, fluffy one shot. Please Review. Thank you Quitting Time for Beta reading. I do not own Victorious


Today was the day. Jade was finally going to just suck it up and do it.

Over the last few weeks Jade had started hanging out with Tori more and more. Beck had a new girlfriend and apparently she pushed him to excel. They met at some audition.

Even Robbie and Cat started dating. It was sort of adorable how jealous Rex got. Still Jade was proud that once when they were alone she got Tori to admit it was creepy.

Andre was dating whoever as always. He rarely ever settled down. Still, Tori and Jade were the last single people in the group. Though it might just be Jade as the last three nights boys kept asking Tori out.

At first Jade thought she was just lonely and dismissed it. But later she understood something about Tori dating really irked her. It wasn't that she liked the guys just seeing those lecherous pricks made Jade's skin crawl.

"So Tori you going out with someone tonight? "

"No. Why did you want to hang out?" Her eyelashes seemed to flutter a bit as she smiled.

Jade gazed into the gorgeous auburn eyes and that's when it clicked.

'I don't want anyone else with her... because I want her.'

Now upon realizing new feelings of love there is a number of ways for one to respond. Jade decided to play it cool.

"Ha! As if I want to hang out with you! I have tons of things to do Vega. Just tons!" Well, she sort of played it cool.

Tori just chuckled and headed out to her next class.

It had now been about two weeks since that. Jade had a new system worked out. When Tori had a date she wouldn't talk to her the next day. It wasn't punishing Tori, it just pissed Jade off to no end to know that those boys touched her.

Before she stopped talking to her after dates she had tried to find out but it didn't work out too well.

"So you went out with Tucker last night?"

"Yes. He is really sweet. He had a telescope and he showed me the stars."

"Oh! Really? You sure he doesn't just take any girl to see the stars. Maybe he takes everyone. Don't feel special Vega!"

"Ummm... well we were with his little sister."

"Exactly! He probably took his mom too."

"What?"

"I said it!" Then Jade grabbed her bag and left a rather confused Tori at the lunch table.

Another date Tori came to school with a turtleneck. Jade pulled down her collar and gasped.

"What is that?! I thought you had self respect but you just let him mark you like a dog pissing on a tree! "

"It was my curling iron this morning Jade!"

That time Tori left with her bag. After that Jade realized she shouldn't talk to Tori after dates.

But in the last week Tori hadn't been on a date and so Jade was determined that she would finally just ask her out.

In the morning Tori was at her locker. Jade sighed.

"Hey."

Tori sighed and looked at her. "You going to be nice today or a gank like you have been?"

"Yeah sorry about that. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I guess I have been acting so weird because I-"

"Tori!" Cat ran up and hugged her. "Rex is mean and hates me."

Jade rolled her eyes as Tori was now sucked into the vortex of her do-gooding.

Soon the group was in Sikowitz room. The group being Tori, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Rex.

Tori took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Ok Cat what happened?"

"I invited Robbie over to have dinner with my family and Rex said he wouldn't set foot near my crazy brother and Robbie said nothing!"

"Hey no dame is worth dying for." Rex cut in.

Tori sighed. "Robbie you need to man up and go to dinner. Leave Rex home if you have to."

Rex looked at Robbie. "You're really leaving me home to go out with her."

"Well I can't force you to go."

"You've changed man."

Jade watched as Tori continued fixing the problem. At one point Cat dropped Bibble out of her bag. So Tori had to collect it all. At one point she was scolding Cat and threw the Bibble away. The goth liked seeing the usually docile object of her affections take charge.

That was eventually resolved and after a few more classes it was Lunch. Jade saw some guy making his way to Tori. She grabbed him by his backpack and practically pushed him down to the floor. She couldn't risk another date.

"Hey Tori. Before we go to Lunch I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yes sure Jade what is it?"

"Ummm... wanna share lunch today? It's spaghetti and they always give me too much."

"Sure. But I get an extra meatball for being nice. " she giggled and finished packing her bag.

Jade sighed and decided it had to be now or ever. It was shameful she was about to lose the moment.

"Tori wait! That isn't what I wanted to say. It's just that I-!"

Beck came up grabbed Tori's hand and led her to the cafe.

If he ends things with that other girl and wanted to date Tori she would have to kill him.

His girlfriend Melinda looked upset. "Tori explain to her that I don't like you as anything more than a friend."

Melinda smirked. "Oh that's why you constantly stare at her in class?"

Jade was reminded of those arguments and went to get the spaghetti. When she returned Tori was still explaining there was nothing between them. Jade sat next to her and Tori rested her head on her shoulder.

"Make her understand Jade... I just want spaghetti."

Jade just stared down at her smiled. She didn't feel her cheeks beginning to blush. Tori didn't wait and removed herself from Jade's shoulder and stArted eating. The argument continued until Beck just left and Melinda ran after him.

"I'm glad that's over with. So I wanted to finish what I was saying before."

Tori nodded. "I wanted to talk to you too."

Jade smiled but just as she started to talk the bell rang.

Tori started grabbing her things. "Oh shoot! If I'm late for history again I will get a zero. I have to go. See you after school?"

Jade didn't even get to say goodbye as Tori ran off.

"Dammit!" She shouted as she kicked a chair but they were nailed down so she let out a slight whimper trying to hide the pain.

After school Jade decided to try again but she didn't get a chance to talk to her. Andre was shouting.

"I forgot it was her birthday tomorrow! She is coming in the morning. You need to help me!"

Tori nodded. "Ok let's go to the mall. We can find a perfume set. There's a new one that came out last week supposed to be a big deal."

He hugged her. "Oh thank you Tori!"

Tori smiled at Jade. "Wanna come?"

Jade nodded and begrudgingly joined. After an hour they finally found a gift. Tori and Andre said their goodbyes as Jade offered to take her home.

Now Jade was happy to have the Latina all to herself, no Cat, not robbie, no Andre, no Beck, no anyone. That was actually very good, as Jade had planned to murder the next person that got in her way of asking Vega out. Not a patient person by a long shot, Jade had exhausted hers more than an hour ago. Either she was getting a date with Tori or someone was going to die.

Jade sighed and was finally ready to confess, but Tori grabbed her hands.

"Jade will you go out with me? I have wanted to ask for a long time but I've been nervous and then I hoped you would but I can't wait anymore."

This news was at first shocking to Jade. However once it processed all she could do was laugh. The Latina however had just confessed her feelings and didn't feel it was a laughing matter. In fact, she started to tear and slap at Jade's arms.

"You big jerk! It took a lot to say and you just laugh!"

After she started to hit harder Jade finally was able to grab her wrists and stop her.

"Tori. I was laughing because I like you too. All day I have been trying to tell you but stuff kept happening."

Tori was about to say something but she was interrupted by Jade kissing her. The kiss was more than welcomed as soon moans and short breaths escaped both mouths. Both tongues battled for dominance and as the two stumbled into a nearby photo both what started as a mild declaration of love soon became outright inappropriate.

Still though while others might have been offended. Jade was just finally happy to have her Tori.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I have been really happy to take a break and do these one shots. I know they aren't that serious but I love em. They're my babies. Anyway please review.

Question: Should Jade have been this patient or should one of the three problems been the straw that broke the camel's back?


End file.
